Dancing Lessons
by Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers
Summary: Alex gives X23 a lesson in dancing... Songfic AleX23 OneShot


Yes, that's right folks! The promised AleX23 fanfic for all of the followers of my main works and hopefully a few curious newbies...

I don't own X-Men: Evolution and _If You're Not the One_ is sung by **Daniel Bedingfield **and is owned by whoever owns him.

------

Alex Summers casually strolled into the living room, humming a happy tune. He stopped, seeing that X23 was already there.

It wasn't, however, her presence that had stopped him. It was what she was doing.

For reasons currently beyond his comprehension, X23 was sitting about three inches away from the television, constantly turning her head to look at whatever was on in a new way.

Alex walked up and sat next to her. He looked at the screen, but all he saw was a ballroom dancing competition.

Definitely not his choice of show... But, hey, who was he to say what other people should or shouldn't watch?

He saw her turn her head, so he did. Everything appeared the same to him. Well, except for now everything was side-ways.

Maybe you had to be in the exact place she was sitting?

He got up and moved to sit directly behind her. Then, putting his head on her shoulder, he once again turned his head.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a threatening voice.

"Trying to see what you're seeing!" Alex stated, far too occupied by his frustration of not being able to see whatever it was to notice her dangerous tone.

Turning her head to look toward Alex, she noticed how close their faces were. She wasn't sure why, but it made her very uncomfortable and her face was starting to feel hotter than usual.

"So... I give up. What are we looking at?" He asked, turning his head to face hers, apparently not bothered by their closeness.

She backed away a little, now very clearly blushing. "I was trying to see how they do that..." she answered, slightly embarrassed.

A look of understanding graced Alex's face. He started laughing. She wanted to know how to dance! He got it now.

X23 glared at him, her hands closing into fists. She didn't know how to react. Before coming to live at the mansion, if someone had upset her like this she would have just sliced them into tiny pieces, but that wasn't acceptable here.

Seeing her anger, the blonde stopped laughing. "I'm sorry. I was laughing at me more than you." She still looked angry, but now also a little confused. "See, when you were sitting that close to the TV, I thought maybe you were inspecting something on our side, not actually watching it."

Logan's clone shrugged. She still didn't get it, but confusion was something you had to get used to when starting a new life, she supposed.

'Or coming into contact with a surfer in any way...' she furthered.

"I'll teach you if you want." He suddenly blurted out. "How to dance, I mean. I could teach you." He paused. When she didn't answer, he added, "Is that what you want?"

She nodded.

Alex stood up and reached down to help her. X23 stared at his hand, not knowing what he wanted her to do.

Realizing that she had no idea what he was doing, Alex started to explain. "Put your hand into mine." She did. "Now I grip it and pull you up." He demonstrated.

"Why?" she asked, honestly confused. "I can stand up on my own."

"It's just something polite that guys do for girls, that's all." He stated. "You really need to get out more, dude."

"Don't call me dude." X23 replied. She didn't quite know what it meant, but she was sure she didn't like it.

"You sound like Wolverine." He said, before he remembering who he was speaking to. He started laughing at himself.

"I do not." She muttered, her protest sounding weak even to her.

After he had managed to calm himself down, Alex shut off the TV and pulled out the radio.

"Let's get started." He said. The Hawaiian boy clicked it on. Immediately, a LOUD polka stared blaring. X23 clutched her ears and Alex shut it off. "Sorry..." he apologized sheepishly. He turned the volume down to four instead of the ten it had been on and started looking through the CDs. "Ah ha!" he exclaimed, putting one into the player. A song softly started to fill the room.

_-_

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_-_

"Much better." He stated. "Okay, so, this hand goes on my shoulder and mine goes on your waist. And we hold each other's other hand. Like this." He said, putting them into the right position. "Now you, being the girl, just follow the guy's lead."

"I can do that." X23 replied.

-

I never know what the future brings

But I know you are here with me now

We'll make it through

And I hope you are the one I share my life with

I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand

If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?

Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
-

"This isn't so hard." She stated as they continued to sway with the music.

"It's not supposed to be." Alex replied, smiling. "It's just a social interaction. Whoa, big word." He laughed. "I must be spending too much time with Scottie and Jeannie."

X23 half-smiled and shook her head. She did not understand this boy at all sometimes, but for some reason, didn't feel like she had to. She could enjoy being in his company without having to know anything about what he was talking about.

-

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
_

_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
_

_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
_

If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
-

Meanwhile, Scott, who was just innocently walking down the hall, minding his own business, tripped on something and fell down. "Whoa!"

"Ssshhh!" A hand suddenly went over his mouth. Looking up, he saw that the thing, or rather, the _person_ he had tripped on was his girlfriend, Jean Grey.

-_Be quiet._- she scolded, her mental voice sounding harsh, but her eyes twinkling with laughter.

-_What the hell are you doing?_- Scott asked through their link. She removed her hand, seeing that he wasn't going to speak out loud.

-_Look over there..._- she said, gesturing through the doorway they were crouched down by.

Obeying, he turned his attention to the living room, immediately catching sight of his brother dancing with X23.

-_Well, would you look at that..._-

-

_I don't know why you're so far away  
_

_But I know that this much is true  
_

_We'll make it through  
_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
_

_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
_

_I hope I love you all my life  
  
_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_-_

"Alex?" X23 asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Honestly?" She nodded. "Pineapple and pepperoni pizza." He laughed at his own joke. "No, I'm just kiddin'. I was thinkin' about this song. It's pretty good. I might have to start borrowing Kitty's music more often." He smiled. "What are you thinking about?"

"I don't know." X23 said. "What is one supposed to think about while dancing?"

"Well, it depends on the kind of dancing, I guess." He responded, sounding much deeper than the boy normally did. "Sometimes you think about the music, sometimes the party you're at... sometimes... the person in you arms..."

She looked up at him and into his eyes, suddenly feeling a closeness to him she'd never felt with anyone else. It felt as though she was being drawn to him and she couldn't stop herself from being near him. She couldn't stop herself when she brought her lips up to meet his...

-

_I don't know why you're so far away  
_

_But I know that this much is true  
_

_We'll make it through  
_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
_

_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
_

_I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
_

-

After a few seconds, they both pulled away.

"Alex?" she asked, utterly confused.

"Shh..." Alex hushed, putting a finger over her lips. "Let's just dance."

-

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
_

_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
_

_'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
_

_And though I can't be with you tonight  
_

_And know my heart is by your side  
_

_I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
_

_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
_

_Is there any way that I could stay in your arms?_

_------_

I'm **begging** you, **please** don't flame just because you don't like the couple. I don't mind a disagreement of coupling ideas, but I'd rather have my fanfic critiqued, honestly.

Love you all!


End file.
